Machai Pengragon
by amayarain
Summary: Full summary inside.R&R Rated T for language. I own nothing other then my ideas and Machai.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:.Machai Pendragon was the closest to her bother when he took a deadly hit by an enemy they wished that wasn't real, the one enemy that could change everything she ever know upside down. This enemy was the reason why her bother was in this place in time. Let me tell you why this enemy is so important, why a black car is always there, let me tell you what her life was like before it happened, before her family was set apart, before her bother came to that awful place, before her life ended because this enemy that was her friend took her life with a sister care or love. Her sister, her friend, her enemy, and her killer.

A/N: If you don't like don't read it. Tell me if the people seem ooc I'm still trying to get it right so tell and I'll fix it.

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed if I did Nicol wouldn't have died and I WOULD OWN ATHRUN (sigh),

Machai Pendragon was leaving to go to her morning classes just after saying good-bye to her parents and her older bother Steven as know as Stone to his friends. When the phone rang Steven picked up.

"Hello, yes she is."Steven said putting down the phone."Machai phone!"Machai picked up not knowing the number on caller id.

"Machai here."She said dreading that it was the dean of her school.

"Miss. Pendragon you were trained for the military, corrected?"Said a mans voice.

"Yes, as a pilot .why do you asked?"She asked getting worried it might be Zaft.

"Report to the base nearest to you in ten minutes." With that he hung up. She didn't know if it was a trap or if it wasn't but she was going, she went up to her room to get her gun and hoister.

"Bye guys see you after class." She called as she walked out the door. She took her car keys on the way out so she got in car and started up the motor and turned down into a lane she noticed a black car following her. She didn't have time to ditch it, so she went to the base and let them take of it

She was met at the gate by an armed esstort. Say she was to follow him. He took her into a office which looked to belong to general, she was puzzled why was she here, What did they want with a sixteen year old just out of training? The door opened and a man in an EA uniform came in smiling at her.

"Miss. Pendragon so glade you could join me .I called your university and said you wouldn't be there for a while your dean seemed pleased to hear that, any idea why?"he ask but the amusement in his said he already know why but wanted to hear it from her.

"Well, sir I like to play jokes at times and he got in the way of one and up in the deep frees." He was laughing at her.

" I could tell his teeth were knotting together as I talked with him. Now I called you here you had the top grades in your flight class -"

"But sir I don't know who you are or -"

"Your right I'm general Macollon and you're here because a job just come up. It's to guard and protect the new war ship archangel are you up for it?"

"I'm up for anything that well get away from the dean."

"Report there Friday at one in the afternoon."

"But sir that is tomorrow!"

"Yes it is and you're a commander now."

"Alright may I leave now?"

"Yes and good day commander Pendragon."He said as she walked out the door and lifted

cussing as she walked down to her car.

"Now how to tell mom&dad, oh man I'm toasted."She said as she got into her car and drove away not noticing the black car.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Hey, just to let you people know, this is Haley's cousin, Sarah (Kalypartemis) Updating this for her because her mom is being a REAL BITCH and not letting her on fanfiction. So in addition to this being me typing this up, the paragraphing may be different and sentence structuring may be different. The ideas are all Haley's, shewrites downthe story down on paper for me. Anyways, with further ado. Oh, and Haley, I'm putting up a disclaimer so stupid spammers, won't spam up your reviews. Also, I am SOOO sorry if I don't update this story for a month or two because I'm currently consumed in my writing, not to mention I'm a really LAZY person. Really lazy. I haven't updated my blog for a month now. But yeah, enough stalling_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: Me and Haley do not own Gundam Seed. If we did we would be famous. Haley only owns Machai Pendragon, actually, didn't you burrow that name off another book Haley? O.O Well, she only owns the ideas in her mind.

* * *

Chapter Two:

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Machai called out as she came through the front door.

"Hey honey. How was your day?" Her mother was the typical motherly figure. 'How was your day'? What type of flaws were there in that?

"Okay." Machai responded, entering into the living room where her family were gathered for their 'family hour'. Man, Machai seriously needed to check them into a mental ward. Alright. It was time for her to break the ice. "Well . . . actually, I have something to tell you all." She started, sitting on the arm of the large couch.

"What is it?" Her mother tentatively asked. She did not like the fact her daughter was keeping a secret. What could it be? There couldn't be anything worse then if she said 'mother, father, I'm four months pregnant.'. Oh how wrong she was.

"Erm . . . how to say this . . . well, you guys know how I went away for the summer for camp, right?" She looked around, earning a nod from her mom and dad. Steve, or Stone, just looked at her. "Well, I didn't go to camp. I went to training to become a EARTH alliance soldier." Machai cringed a bit, waiting for the yell but it never came. She looked up and saw her father looking away, fists clenched. Her mother look on the verge of breaking down and Steve looked like he was going to burst out and yell, 'HEY! NO FAIR! I WANTED TO!'. She continued, "Today I didn't go to school. I was called into the base. There I was told that they had a job for be as a pilot. I am to guard and protect the war ship, Archangel. I . . . I leave tomorrow." She waited and let it all sink in. They all, except for Stone, looked like this news had come alive and punched them all in the jaw.

"But . . . why? Why didn't you tell us? Why did you join the military? You know our views on it." Her father said in just above a whisper.

"I joined because you told me to make something of myself! I joined because I was sick of you and mom trying to make me into something I'm not! I'm not you! I'm not some . . . some prima ballerina! I'm me and only me and this is what I want! I want to be in the military! I want to live my dream! I want to help protect the people I love and hold dear!" Machai yelled

Machai waited for the 'no' that always came. Wait, did she just make it clear that she didn't care what they thought? So, who cares if they said no. Her mother and father had left the room.

"Mac . . . just don't get yourself killed, okay kiddo?" Steve said. It was the first time he had said anything since she spilt out her secret.

"OH! Thank you Stoney! Someone understands!" She clung onto her older brother.

"Hey, it's Stone to you." He laughed.

"Fine." Machai smiled. "So, have you heard from Kiki?" She asked, only to be answered by a shake of the head meaning 'no'. "I wish she would come back home . . ." Machai whispered.

"You know she likes it on Plants." Steve said, giving a half hearted crooked smile.

"How can anyone like it on Plants?" Machai wrinkled her nose at the idea.

"But, Kiki isn't just anyone, is she?" Steve laughed, earning a 'yeah' from Machai. "Well, how about we go out tonight for old times sake? You can pack later."

"Sure. I need at lest one good memory for today." Machai laughed, then gave a sigh. She felt slightly dizzy and she wished she didn't.

"Look then, mom and dad are probably gonna think the same thing and try to drag us to some fancy restaurant, so, we need to get out before then. You fallow?" Machai nodded, "Go up to your room and get dressed. Nothing formal but nothing trashy either. Then, sneak out through the window. I'm sure they taught you how to do that in training." He laughed.

"Well, they taught us how to escape from exploding buildings and stuff." Machai teased. "And it was sooo much fun Stoney. You would have loved it."

"Look, do you want to go to some boring dinner or something more exciting?"

"Exciting."

"Then don't push your lucky." Steve smirked. "Well, sneak out your window and start walking in the direction of the bakery. When you get there, I'll be there waiting. No, hurry up and get changed." He told her and with a nod, Machai ran up to her room. "Lucky little brat."

* * *

A/n:Cries: Sorry for the shortness. I usually write longer things, but this was all she had wrote down for me 


	3. Chapter 3

**THE CLUB**

A/N: I'm not looking at my sheets now so it might not be that long. Sarah Thanks for helping meSo lets get started.

Machai ran up to her room pulled on her dark blue jeans and dark green tank top. She opened her window with pull and jumping over on to the old oak tree outside her room and climb down. She started walking north to the bakery where steven was waiting. She rounded the coner and looked back a black car was following her, she though it was just going the same way. She saw steven just outside the bakery waving at her she started to run.

"Where are we going?" Machai asked when she got close.

"To Jake's where else?" Steven answered walking east towards the parking lot of Jakes's which was just across the street."Get out your ID." he called back to her.

She ran after him going for her idea at the same time. They walked into the club just when shake that started to play they went to the bar and ordered a drink when they came the went to a table .

"Are you going to tell when you joined the army or are you just going to set there looking into space?"He asked taking a gulp of his beer.

"It was mainly when the war started then I came of age I inrolled and i wasn't looking into space I was looking outside and at the girl that just came in she loojs alot like kiki. don't she?"

"Mac we are not here talk about who looks like kiki and who don't. Mac mom and dad are going to have your head and mine when we get home."

" I only have to put up them for one more night you on they other have to stay on there good side for a long time stoney." She said smiling.

They looked at each other each wanting to yell or hit the other. Stoney fell back not wanting to fight with his little sister who would most likely die in this war and he didn't want the last thing they did together was fight let alone in a bar two blocks from their home.

" Aright you win little sister this time any way but win your up their fighting the enemy wont back down."Steven said taking another gulp.

" You sound like my trainer. Wait Steven are you in the army and didn't tell us?" she said as she sat up right.

"Well - yes and don't you dare say anything to mom and dad they'll well - I don't know what they'll do but I don't want to find out." He said looking her guilt.

" why didn't you tell us?" she was wowed at her bother he never did ANYTHING to make the family hurt this much.

" Same reasons as you I would guess. Hurting mom and dad was not a opinion." He said finishing his beer and waited for she to finish her's. then said

"Let's get out of here before the folks know were gone." He said looking at his watch then saying " We better we've been gone over a hour if we don't get home were just add wood to the fire." Machai stood up then he did and walked out of Jake's she looked at that girl she had long red hair, light green eyes, tall and slim. The girl looked at her and she saw hate in her eyes she stood up and when Machai and Steven walked south down the road to home she got in the same black car that had been following Machai earlier.

When they reached home their parents were waiting on the sofa for them and stood up when they came in.

" Where have you been?"their mother asked.

" We were at Jake's having a good time. I didn't want to go to no fancy place where we'd be a happy family." Machai answered her.

"Are you saying were not a happy family young lady?" her father asked.

"That's what I said." she answered back.

" Get pack child and you can leave first thing in the morning." Her father said. Him and her mother walked into their bedroom.

" Now you did it." Steven said as they walkto her bedroom door.

"I don't care anymore. They can think what they want of me." She turned and walked into she room leaving her bother to think about what her just said.

**the next morning**

Machai walked into the kitchen the next morning her parents were setting at the table. they didn't look up when she came in. Steven came in next.

" Good morning." he said as he came in.

" Morning honey." their parents said to him not looking up.

Steven sat down and looked at her almost saying "are you going to make this right before you leave?". Then he went and got some coffee.

" Mom, Dad you guys now I love you because I really do love you its just to me this is what I have to do with my life and what I want to do with my life. Please don't be mad. I'm not going to do some thing stupid like get killed. plus how do you now Kiki isn't on Zaft if she is I'm going to make her come home. "

" If Kiki is working for them its only because she need to cool off." Her mother said.

" Yea well I still have to leave." She looked at her watch." God I should be gone." She turned to leave.

" Machai honey were just worried that's all." her father, mother and Steven had come over to hug her good-bye.

" Don't worry about me I'll be fine.I can take care of my self you know." She kissed them and walk out the door into new life.

A/N: Sorry its short but its three am I'm not in a really good writting mood.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Just so you know I haven't worked on this for long so if you hate say so, if you like it shout it you my friends and give me some more reviews.

Machai was at the base where the archangel was keep and all she could think was _"My this place is monumental _."_ She ran across the hanger_ and in three minutes she still wasn't at the other end. But the bizarre thing was there was nobody there or for all she could she on the ship at all now she was thinking:_" Great I was sent to protect this ship and there ain't nobody on it just great. With my luck the thing well blow_ up._"_ Just then the whole hanger started to stir , then there was a ringing sound and bullets started to come up of nowhere she jumped into a gundam and started the thing up and out of pure fortune it started.

She took off knowing if the machine got damaged she was out off a job. Then something happened that surprised her she looked up and saw the archangel had got out un hurt then she saw something that got her little miss. Cool and calm unbelievably scared a zaft soldier had come onto her screen which wasn't bad at all to what she was about to find out she was almost out of gas , weapons, and even worst she know this person in the zaft gundam and in that zaft uniform. It was her twin sister Kiki. Then she looked at the knobs and she had to land she was out of gas she saw then that kiki was accompanying her. One thing crossed her mind: of not Kiki was the same person she use to be?

When she landed she saw four other gundams all belonging to earth so hope crossed machai's mind then it was sent away as rapidly as it had come because out of the gundams came four more zaft soldiers. Then she heard she sister yelling at her to come out.

" Come out of there little sister or I'll have to come and get you."

Machai got up looks like it off to a zaft POW camp for me. She opened the hatch and said to her-self at least she could have some fun first.

" Why hello sis. How are you?" she said grinning and walking over to her sister keeping a eye on the others.

" Don't you know your about to be captured? and I'm fine."

" Yea but who cares and that little sister remark was not needed after all I'm the older one not you, little sister." she saw a smear of anger in kiki's eyes this was going to be good fun now to get to the bottom of this.

" Like heck Machai when did you ever not care?

" Well mainly when you left because that's when I lost."

" Lost. Lost what?"

" Lost all concern."

A/N:Sorry it's short.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey ok they first chapter of this story is going to be the longest because I just can't write that much any more. So with on more to say let's get on with the story.

Machai was taken to the zaft ship that her sister and her teammates had been assigned to. There she was pushed into a room and the door locked a second after. So she sat down on the bed taking off she flight suite to be in what she had on in under. Now in her jeans and tank top she wished had her gun so that when Kiki came in she could kill her. As soon as it acrossed her mind the guy with white hair stuck his head in and pulled it back out maybe just to let her know that he was outside and not to try anything. She led down on the bed willing to go to sleep but it would not come so she just closed her eyes to make it look like it.

She must have fell asleep because when she opened her eyes in came her sister the one person she hated the most at the moment. Kiki came in and sat on they chair next to the bed.

" Hey" she said with a little grin. machai didn't look at her she stared at the ceiling like at any moment it would come crashing down on her sister." Ahh come on mac can we just talk?"

"We have nothing to talk about." Mac said stealing a look at kiki. Her twin looked older less hyper but the again they could have banned her from the cookie jar.

" Yes. We do Machai like why are you on Earth's side you should b on our side mom's and dad's and Steven's side."

" Mom and Dad may be on your side but me and Steven are on Earth's side and if you don't like it well that's bad for you."

" What happened to you, you were the one that always cared."

"Yea but when I found out that you weren't ever coming back I joined earth's side."

" So in a way you haven't changed at all."

"Yes I have changed but I'm going to go back to the archangel and I'm going to call mom and dad."

" Who said that we are going to let you leave?"

" If you don't. I'm going to walk right out of here." kiki looked at the door just as the guy looked in." Kiki you have to see the commender." Kiki got up.

"Remember Kiki o person with no weapons is the most harmfull kind of person."

"Yea everyone else but you."

" Or so you think."Kiki walked out not saying another word.

**The next day**

A man with blond hair came in the next morning. She woke up when the door shut, looking at him she though he had a mask on the only cover his eyes and his nose.

" Hello" he said sitting down.

" Hi" Mac said guessing she should be nice to this guy.

"You'r Kiki's sister I'm i right?"

" Yes you are."

" I'm her commanding officer . . ."

" i don't want to know you'r name so why don't you just say what you have to say?"

" Ok. You can leave now.I don't to be fighting a ship without its moble suite."

"Good and I can go back to my job." he handed her gun, knife and helmet. The walked out. She on her flight suite and weapons were they beloned. She walked out the door to see a boy with blue hair.

" I'll take you to the hanger. We can't break the lock that's on it so you can have it back."

"Cool thanks." she looked up at her suite.

"I'll see you in battle.'

"Yea right but o dear say Kiki well be the only one fighting me if she has any say in the matter."

"Good-luck"

"Same to you."

"Athrun" He turned and walked away. So that was his name. Then she saw Kiki before kiki had a chance to come over Machai took hold of the cord that pulled her up and lunched not saying a word to her sister and saying to herself that it was time too see who's side her parents were on.

A/N: Well what do you think. Yea I made Machai out to be mean but what would you do?


End file.
